


Yukio's a Lucky Man

by memoriesofrain



Series: The Adventures of Rin Okumura [2]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Gen, I'm so hungry, Lunch, M/M, Prompt Fic, Rin cooks like a loving wife, Rin is too good at cooking, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Yukio is married?, Yukio's fellow teachers, no he isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesofrain/pseuds/memoriesofrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Other teachers get jealous of Yukito's food and wonder who makes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yukio's a Lucky Man

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted to me by imaginaryartist on tumblr, I hope you like it!

“Okumura-sensei, you're a lucky man,” one of the teachers said, staring down at his lunch. Rin had been feeling adventurous and decided to make yakitori don for lunch with a small slice of green-tea layered cake for a dessert. He supposes for lunch that might come off as a bit extravagant.

“I suppose I am,” Yukio said, taking a bite of his food. The chicken was moist and there was just enough ginger to bring out a beautiful flavor. His brother sure did know how to cook.

“What’s the special occasion? Some kind of anniversary? A date? Something special tonight?” The teacher sent him a wink with a knowing smile, but Yukio just stared at him blankly.

“This is the usual kind of meals that I have.”

The teacher sputtered for a moment and turned his attention back to Yukio’s food. “This is normal? How are you this lucky? You’re too young to be this lucky in love.”

“Of course he’s lucky with a wife like that,” another teacher said, examining his own lunch with disdain. “I wish my wife would put that kind of effort into making me loving meals.”

Yukio furrowed his eyebrows at the statement. Surely he’d heard them wrong. “Wait I think you misunderstand I’m not-“

“So it’s just a girlfriend who makes this for you?!” Another teacher asked, not believing Yukio.

“He isn’t my-“

“It’s a boyfriend?!”

“No it’s a husband you idiot, no boyfriend would spend this much time on their boyfriend’s food,” the first teacher said.

Yukio ground his teeth together and tried to calm himself down. “You’re both wrong. This food was made by Rin, my twin brother,” Yukio said, putting emphasis on the last part to get his point across.

The room was silent for a moment and Yukio wondered if he’d said something wrong before he noticed the people in the room were blushing. Oh for the love of…

“We’re not dating.”

The muttered apologies and continued sly looks shifting from his lunch back to him didn’t give him any hope that he had convinced them of the truth. Maybe Rin should stop making such elaborate things for him for lunch. Taking another bite, he quickly pushed the idea aside. There was no way he was going to stop eating Rin’s food. Nothing. Not even if he had to endure his fellow teachers teasing him about his “relationship” with his brother.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to make either of these recipes here is the link:  
> http://allrecipes.com/recipe/27953/yakitori-don/?internalSource=recipe%20hub&referringId=699&referringContentType=recipe%20hub
> 
> http://allrecipes.com/recipe/53655/green-tea-layer-cake/?internalSource=recipe%20hub&referringId=699&referringContentType=recipe%20hub
> 
>  
> 
> If you have a prompt for me, just ask me at cakelanguage.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
